1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording liquid for writing means of giving recorded images and more particularly to a recording liquid composition suitable for carrying out recording by flying a recording liquid as liquid droplets from the discharging orifice of a recording head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing tools, as fountain pen, felt pen, etc., for recording on paper or other recording members have so far used as inks solutions of various dyes in water, or an organic solvent.
Such solutions are also used for the so-called ink-jet recording process in which recording is carried out by discharging a recording liquid within a recording head utilizing vibration generated with a piezo oscillator, electrostatic attraction caused by applying a high electric voltage, or other driving forces. For ink-jet recording liquids, however, severer conditions are imposed on various properties than for general writing inks used for fountain pens, felt pens, or the like.
The ink-jet recording process generates low noises and permits high-speed recording and color recording onto plain paper without any particular fixing treatment, and hence various types of ink-jet recording systems are investigated energetically.
In any of these various types of recording systems, the recording liquid to be used is requested to have characteristics like the following: physical properties including viscosity and surface tension being each within a proper range; enough high dissolution stability to be used without fear of clogging any fine discharging orifice used; capability to give sufficiently dense images; and no tendency of causing a change in physical properties or of forming insoluble matter during storage.
In addition, the following properties are also required versatility such that recording can be carried out without limitation on recording members; a high rate of fixing; and capability to give images excellent in resistances to water, solvents (particularly to alcohol), light, and abrasion and in the resolving power.
However, images recorded by use of conventional recording liquids, in particular water base recording liquids, are liable to result in blotting, scratches, and fading by water adhering, mechanical friction, or light exposure. Thus, a recording liquid free from these drawbacks are intensely looked for.
Such being the case, a number of proposals have been made relating to the recording liquid, but hardly any practical recording liquid satisfying all the above-mentioned requirements has so far been given.